


Mama Don't Preach

by Dirtykinkylove



Series: Daddy Kink [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, Infidelity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtykinkylove/pseuds/Dirtykinkylove
Summary: Stiles has a crush on Derek Hale - her stepfather.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The companion story to Perilous - from Stiles' point of view.

Stiles' crush on Derek started back when he was just the Lacrosse coach at school and ran around in tight shorts and tank tops which did nothing to disguise his ripped physique. It worsened, however, when she had unlimited access to him once he started dating her mom; he tended to walk around the house in basketball shorts, leaving his hairy chest bare. She'd perfected the art of peeking at him using her peripheral vision and the screen of her smart phone. She'd never pretended to text as much as when he moved in after the wedding and Sunday became football day where he would lounge on the couch watching his favorite teams while wearing practically nothing. Claudia never suspected her daughter's feelings for her new husband and only thought Stiles was trying to bond with him by becoming interested in the same things he was.

Her masturbatory habits also changed when he became a permanent fixture in her family. Her fantasies used to be about celebrities she found hot or cute guys at school - at least until the day she walked in on Derek changing in the laundry room, stripped down to bare ass as he threw his clothes into the washer. He'd obviously been playing Lacrosse because he was mud splattered and gross, but the sight of his lightly furred balls hanging beneath his soft dick had lit a fire in her belly and between her legs. She'd hidden when he walked out of the room and then stumbled to the washer, rooting around the dirty laundry basket until she came up with more of his dirty shorts. She'd taken it into her room and rubbed her pussy with the material, pretending her fingers were his.

Within days it wasn't enough, her cunt felt empty, so she'd stolen into Derek's and Mom's room, desperately looking around for something more. She found it when she opened her mom's bedside table and saw the array of dildos lying there. Why did her mom need sexual toys when she had a beast of a man in her bed? Stiles was confused but horny, so without thinking she lifted one, and sniffed it. There was no smell save a faintly medicinal one which meant this was clean. Moments later she was spread on their bed with the dildo tight inside her. She had never had sex, but lost her hymen to a wrapped candle, so she was able to take the dildo deep, her slippery juiciness easing the way. Her orgasm was so long and intense, she nearly blacked out, mouth biting down on Derek's pillow.

Her obsession with him grew until she began covertly watching him whenever he was home, hoping to catch him masturbating. She knew he did as her mother hadn't been discreet enough one night and argued with him over his needs. Why couldn't she be enough? Was it something she wasn't doing? Derek had hushed her with his mouth, promising her she was sexy enough and woman enough to satisfy him and he wouldn't do it any more. _Bullshit,_  Stiles had thought at the time because she knew he was oversexed - how could he not be with large balls like that which probably needed daily milking? Her quest hit jackpot when she noticed he'd left his laptop on the coffee table one day, the screen not yet dimmed or password protected while he went upstairs to go to the bathroom. 

Stiles had a few male friends and knew they tended to hide their porn under innocuous titles to deflect attention from their cache so she scrolled through the files on his desk top until she reached one that was simple named "Money." Stiles suspected that one because she knew two things: a) Claudia paid all the bills through her and Derek's shared account and her mother was a meticulous records keeper and b) she knew the "money shot" was a common term in porn so it would make perverse sense to elude to that.

When she double clicked on it and saw the first video still - a young girl on her knees with a large dick in her mouth - Stiles fist pumped the air. Apparently her dead father's detective skills were genetic. Hearing his step on the stairs, Stiles closed down everything except what he had up to begin with, and plopped herself back on the chair she'd commandeered earlier, pretending to be still caught up in her school reading. Derek barely gave her a glance as he picked up his laptop and went back to looking at the boards for his fantasy football team.

Days passed before Stiles was left alone with Derek's computer. She'd asked to use it, claiming her computer was "acting funny" and she needed to e-mail her teacher a paper due tomorrow. Neither Claudia or Derek looked suspicious, so she was allowed to take her prize upstairs in the relative safety of her bedroom. 

The Money Folder was a treasure-trove of pictures and videos of Derek's favorite masturbatory aids - all which were of young thin girls fucking, sucking, and riding large hairy men with monster-sized dicks. Stiles was fascinated at how fragile the girls looked squatting over the veiny-fuck sticks churning their insides, faces screwed into expressions of extreme pleasure (or pain, it was hard to tell the difference at times since she half-expected it was all fake anyway). Her favorite, and Derek's too, was a recent one (she could tell by the date that he hadn't stopped as he promised Claudia as the video was taken weeks after that argument) that looked homemade instead of shot in a studio like most of the others. It was grainy and out of focus at times, but showed a young girl who couldn't be older than sixteen, on her hands and knees as a bald man fucked into her from behind, his hands holding her hips steady as he thundered into her vulnerable pussy; he grabbed her hair at one point and forced her into an arch that looked painful and asked her who owned her cunt.

The expected "you" popped out, but it was swiftly followed by "Daddy," which was shocking. Was this incest porn? Stiles fumbled with the dildo she's stolen from her mother - who apparently  _didn't_ need it after all since she never noticed its absence - and replayed it over and over, coming hard on the third go-round when she called the man "Daddy."

A few videos later, Stiles understood that they weren't  _really_ related as the girl called every man she fucked "Daddy," but Stiles could definitely tell the girl liked older men since none were ever close to her own age. Stiles was incredibly turned on by everything and masturbated several times more before she finally had to stop because her vulva hurt and her clit was too sensitive. Plus she had to give back the laptop since it didn't belong to her.

Images from Derek's secret porn combined with her own feelings towards him, led Stiles to hump the plastic dick in several positions all over her room, pretending each time it was him, calling him "Daddy," just like his favorite pornstar. Derek was the only man she ever wanted to fuck her for real and bitterness coated her heart because he belonged to her mom.

 


End file.
